El Hada Oscura
by kiaru22
Summary: Todo iba muy bien para Naruto, pero después de la guerra pero problemas personales lo acechan y lo hacen dudar de lo que quiere. hasta que el encuentro con una chica misteriosa, terminó por mandarlo a un universo distinto en un reino mágico, pero eso no era lo peor, sino la maldición y responsabilidad que le dieron.
1. Chapter 1

Quiero decir que ni Naruto ni Fairy Tail, me corresponden a mi sino no escribiria esto, sino que le corresponde a Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.

NO TODO ES COMO ESPERABA

LA CUARTA GRAN GUERRA NINJA HABÍA TERMINADO, Y LOS AÑOS PASARON. LAS ALDEAS MANTUVIERON UNA PAZ ALGUNOS PENSABAN QUE POR LO VIVIDO O OTROS PORQUE NARUTO Y SASUKE TENÍAN EL PODER SUFICIENTE PARA APLASTAR A LAS OTRAS ALDEAS SIN MUCHO PROBLEMA.

Después del inconveniente de Toneri, las naciones empezaron a centrarse en los avances tecnológicos y descuidaron el entrenamiento militar, sobre todo porque Iwagakure tenía una disconformidad con el arma creada por el Raikage.

Mientras que nuestro héroe rubio empezó una relación con Hinata, pero esta no funciono. Caminando ahora por las calles iluminadas de konoha va naruto el cual lleva una remara blanca con el símbolo de la hoja y un pantalón negro.

Naruto(pensamiento): Kurama, crees que debo centrarme en dominar otra clase de jutsu, quizás en un futuro puedan volver nuevos villanos.

Kurama: la verdad Naruto creo que nadie va a querer hacer el mal, más sabiendo el poder que poseen tú y el Uchiha.

Naruto cierra los ojos y se pone a pensar en las palabras del zorro, tenía razón Kurama, cuando salía a hacer misiones mucha gente le temía, los ninjas se rendía con solo verlo.

Naruto(pensamiento): Ey Kurama tu crees que la gente estará conmigo solo por miedo, digo no seria extraño, soy un jinchuriki albergo tu poder en mi interior.

Kurama: no seas idiota naruto tienes muchas personas que te quieren a tu alrededor. Se que te sientes mal por como terminó tu relación con Hinata, pero debes superarlo.

Naruto se sienta en un banco, y mira las estrellas.

Naruto(pensamiento): no se si es solo eso Kurama, todo mi vida tuve un objetivo ser Hokage, y estoy cerca de conseguirlo. Pero no tengo tanta ilusión como cuando era niño, ahora la gente me respeta sin necesidad de ser Hokage.

Kurama: Niño pasa que toda tu vida estuviste enfocado en tus objetivos, como lograr la paz, entrenando para ello, o salvar a tu amigo. Siempre pensando en otros, pero te olvidaste de alguien de ti.

Naruto(pensamiento): quizás por eso no pude amar a Hinata, no tuve tiempo para mi quizás quiero estar solo.

No sabía lo que se arrepentiría de estas de estas palabras. Las horas pasaron, y naruto decidió volverse a su casa, bueno si así se lo podría llamar.

El trayecto se hizo eterno, el clima se volvió frío y las nubes se pudieron grises, las luces de vecindario iluminaban el camino. Hasta que naruto llega a las escaleras que llevan a su departamento, paso a paso va subiendo mientras las gotas de aguas empiezan a caer lentamente. Abre la puerta y ve la habitación vacía, todo oscuro, la cara de naruto es de alguien rendido, el cual camino y se desplomó en la cama. No tardó mucho en dormirse

**Paisaje mental**.

Estaba todo oscuro mientras naruto flotaba en el medio. Una luz hace que naruto se despierte.

Naruto: que es este lugar, no siento que sea un sueño.

¿?: Ven naruto ven.

Un sendero se aparece enfrente de enfrente.

Naruto: kurama eres tú, no es divertido esto.

El sendero estaba vacío, y los pasos se hicieron eternos, la noción del tiempo la perdió. De fondo se escuchaban muchas frases. Hasta que lo lejos se ve una figura.

Naruto acerca a esa figura.

¿?: Hola naruto.

De las sombras aparece un hombre idéntico a la transformación de mujer de Naruto, pero mientras más se acercaba se podía ver que su pelo era blanco, sus ojos eran rojos y no tenía los bigotes. Vestía con un pantalón y una remera negra, además de llevar una gabardina blanca con toques azules

¿?: Estás listo naruto?

Naruto: espera quien er….

Antes que pueda terminar la frase, empieza a ser rodeado por espejos de hielo, de donde se puede ver a un viejo conocido. Con traje de anbu de kirigakure.

Naruto: Haku

Haku dispara un montón de agujas, las cuales muchas se clavan en naruto. La poseedora del elemento hielo repite su ataque pero naruto lo esquiva y conecta un golpe contra uno de los espejos, saliendo volando haku.

¿?: aún no termina. Repite el hombre de pelo blanco

Por atrás de naruto, aparece un hombre alto con vendas en su boca, y con su gran espada estaba por conectar un golpe que lo partiría a la mitad, ese era Zabuza. Antes que impacte naruto desapareció y apareció arriba de su espada, y lo golpea con una patada, que manda a volar al renegado. Y tanto Zabuza como Haku desaparecen.

Naruto: puede revivir muerto, que es este Jutsu.

¿?: Esto no son Jutsu, es magia.

Terminadas las palabras del hombre, aparece Orochimaru en forma serpiente, listo para morder a Naruto. Rápidamente el Rubio le conecta un Rasengan Gigante haciéndolo desaparecer.

¿?: a ver si recuerdas a estos 6.-lo decía con un tono burlón-.

Los seis caminos de Pain se muestran enfrente de Naruto. Pero a diferencia de los anteriores enemigos, el camino devan le pronuncia unas palabras a Naruto.

Pain: tu paz es efímera, solo se basa en el poder que tienen tú y Sasuke, el dia que mueras esto se terminara.

Naruto: Que dices Nagato- exclama naruto-.

Pain: _Shinra Tensei._

Naruto sale disparado, dando varias vueltas y chocando con el sendero.

Naruto: (Kurama listo compañero)

Pero no se escucha respuesta del Kyubi, y rápidamente dos caminos apuñalan a naruto en el hombro y en el pie.

Naruto: aaaaahhh

¿?: No recuerdas que querías estar solo, aquí no está kurama ni su poder. –Decía mientras volaba encima de naruto-

Naruto utiliza el rasen shuriken, con gran velocidad y destruyen a los dos caminos que lo habían apuñalado. Aun con el rasen shuriken en la mano concentra más poder en él y se vuelve más grande.

Naruto: No son tan fuertes como los originales. Tomen esto. – seguido de esto lanza el rasen shuriken.

El cual impacta en el camino animal, y como si de un deja vu se tratara, se expande y destruye a dos caminos mas. Entre el humo que se genera, Naruto aparece y con un rasengan parte en dos al camino Deva.

¿?: Mira que sorpréndete puedes ganar sin el zorro, pero aún queda uno más.

Lentamente de las sombra sale Madara en modo Rikudou, y sin darle tiempo a reacción ataca con las _Gudōdama_. Cuando Naruto quiere reaccionar, no se podía mover.

Naruto: (no me puedo mover, es _Limbo_) – 5 _Gudōdama_, una cortina de humo tapa a Naruto. Cuando esta se disipa se puede ver que le genero múltiples herida, el rubio perdía mucha sangre. Mientras que Madara se acerca a Naruto.

Madara: siempre lo supe, si no fuera por la traición de Zetsu, ni tu ni Sasuke hubieran podido ganarme. Y era de esperar, si soy un Dios.

Naruto: Ahh.. Kaguya era mucho más fuerte que tú y la detuvimos con Sasuke, ahhh tu moriste… te hubieras derrotado.

Madara: pobre crédulo, yo solo construí todo para que pudiera ser el nuevo Rikudou, y tú siempre necesitaste la compañía de alguien para poder ganar, ahora que estás solo no.

Madara empieza a usar _Arte Sabio: Despacho de Relámpagos de Elemento Yin, _para torturar a Naruto, los gritos de este empieza a resonar por todo el lugar.

¿?: Enserio va a perder contra un recuerdo, eso es patético, ahora entiendo porque su relación fracasó.- La mujer desconocido se acerca a Naruto- patético, solo piensas por los demás, solo no eres nadie. Mírate no pudiste amar a Hinata, porque aún no te amas a ti. Todo lo que haces es por el reconocimiento del resto.

La chica se empieza a alejar. Mientras atrás quedaba el rubio en shock y adolorido por los constantes rayos de Madara. De las manos de Naruto salió un círculo negro, del cual broto una energía negra, que empieza a absorber el Limbo.

Naruto: que es esto- la energía negra empezó a absorber los rayos, y de ellas salieron unas manos que atraparon a Madara, de los tobillos, el brazo derecho, en el pecho un brazo lo rodeo y la energía lo ato hasta la espada, y una más en la cara.- ya paso tu época Madara, quizás fuiste un dios y manejaste el mundo, pero te traicionaron y moriste. Madara desapareció en un capullo de energía oscura.

Naruto empieza a hacer un rasen shuriken, que fue rodeado de energía oscura, y las aspas de este eran negras con el centro violeta. Sin aviso lo lanza a la mujer desconocido. Este se da vuelta sin ninguna preocupación. De su mano sale un círculo blanco

¿?: Sorprende que pudiste hacer eso, pero no es suficiente_, Siete disparos de rey de la luz_\- del círculo sales siete disparos en forma de flecha. Uno atravesó el rasen shuriken y los otros seis rodearon el ataque de Naruto.

Todos los ataques impactaron en los brazos, piernas, y tres en el pecho. Naruto cae al piso, desangrándose y jadeando de dolor, toda la energía oscura desapareció. El hombre misterioso se acerca a Naruto.

Naruto: quien eres…. Ahh -decía Naruto con mucha dificultad, mientras veía como la mujer se teletransporto enfrente suyo -.

¿?: mmmm mi nombre no es importante, pero si quieres uno me puedes Hikari- en tono sereno- esto es el inicio mi niño- de su bolsillo saco una piedra blanca – quieres que te diga un secreto- decía con un tono de alegría y una enorme sonrisa- esto contiene la esencia de Kaguya y hoy voy a liberarla.-seguido a esto se dio vuelta y empezó a desaparecer, por un segundo miro para atrás y con toda tranquilidad le dijo – ahh por cierto esto es un sueño, y los recuerdo no te lastimaron, aunque el daño que yo te hice si es real.

Mientras la vista de Naruto se nublaba, HIkari desaparecía en un rayo de luz.

**Segundos después**

Naruto se levanta abruptamente de la cama, con un inmenso dolor. Cuando se empieza a tocar, donde Hikari le había disparado, siente un fluido cálido. Seguido a eso saca su mano y la ve cubierta de sangre.

Kurama: (que paso naruto, en un momento te deje de sentir, cuando lo hice tu cuerpo estaba muy lastimado).

Naruto: tuve un sueño realista, muy aterrador.

Kurama: (un sueño te dejo así?) –dijo el zorro incrédulo- (no te preocupes ya empeze a sanar tu cuerpo)

Naruto se levanta con mucho esfuerzo de la cama, dirigiéndose a la ventana. Cuando mira por ella puede ver la luna, que estaba enorme y de un color rojos.

Naruto: al contrario Kurama, hay mucho de lo que preocuparse.- decía Naruto mirando la luna


	2. Sucesos Inesperados

Quiero decir que ni Naruto ni Fairy Tail, me corresponden a mi sino no escribiría esto, sino que le corresponde a Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente.

Sucesos Inesperados

Habían pasado unos 12 minutos, desde que sucedió lo del sueño. Naruto se había cambiado, se puso un pantalón naranja y una chaqueta negra (el look the last). A toda velocidad sale por los tejados.

Kurama: **que pasa naruto? Estas muy alterado **

Naruto: [tuve un sueño kurama, me encontré con una chica, que hizo aparecer a viejos rivales como Madara. Pero lo más raro es que el daño que me hizo ella se volvió real y lo más escalofriante es que piensa revivir a Kaguya].

Kurama:** ah el descanso dura poco chico. Como piensas encontrar a la mujer misteriosa.**

Naruto: Recuerdo que ella dijo que usaba magia, además sus ataques eran invocados de una especie de circulo.

Kurama: **con que magia, bueno solo será rastrear la energía diferente. **

Naruto entro en modo Rikudou Sennin, pasando a toda velocidad por la aldea. Saltaba de tejado en tejado por encima de un callejón donde se encontraban Sai, Ino, Chouji y Kiba, los cuales miraron para arriba. Seguido paso por Ichiraku donde los carteles se volaron dentro del mismo estaba Sakura, Kakashi y Shino. Naruto se posó en lo más alto de la puerta de Konoha, se dio vuelta y miro toda la aldea que brillaba, transmitía un sentimiento de paz y alegría.

Kurama: **Estas raro naruto, y no es porque estés perturbado, pareces triste **

Naruto: [Kurama tengo una sensación, rara como que puede ser la última vez que esté aquí]

Kurama:** aun tienes que cumplir un sueño naruto, y si la vida te aleja de konoha yo iré contigo.-**Naruto sonríe con las palabras de Kurama-.

Por debajo de ellos se escucha una voz que los llamaba, el rubio mira para ver quién gritaba, y eran Shikamaru y Temari que estaban con Hinata y un chico del clan Hyuga, parecía que estaban en una cita. Naruto saluda y desaparece en un destello naranja.

Ya en el bosque Naruto se dirige a unos árboles en forma de arco que tenían unas runas marcadas, parado enfrente estaba Sasuke.

Naruto: sasuke qué haces aquí?

Sasuke: sentí una gran acumulación de chakra y vine pero parece haber una barrera, y no puedo entrar.

Naruto hace unos atraviesa el arco como si nada, se voltea a mirar a sasuke y con una sonrisa le dedica unas últimas palabras.

Naruto: Creo que me iré por un tiempo, cuídalos a todos Dattebayo- Sasuke sorprendido por las palabras del rubio estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por naruto- Adiós Sasuke.

Naruto avanza a un claro, donde había una cascada y una montaña que tenía una cueva que llevaba a su interior, se podía ver diferente clases de energía brotando de la cueva. Esto preocupo a kurama.

Kurama: **tendremos que dar todo, listo compañero**

Naruto: Siempre Kurama

Una vez dentro de la cueva se puede ver, que en el centro está la piedra que contiene a Kaguya, más atrás de ella estaba sentada en un trono de piedra Hikari, ahora llevaba un vestido blanco largo con detalles en rojo, además que una capa blanca a los hombros y un sombrero rojo.

Naruto: detente no sabes lo que estás por estas por hacer, kaguya es incontrolable.

Hikari: yo se eso, pero quien dice que quiero a kaguya para controlarla, la necesito para otros fines y a ti también.- seguido a eso apunta con un dedo, y un rayo de luz sale contra el rubio, naruto lo intercepta con una _Gudōdama, _generando una cortina de humo.- Perdón no te avise, cuando arrancaba la diversión.

Naruto con toda velocidad hace clones de sombra, y dos se dirigen a cuatro rasengan contra Hikari. Mientras el original quiso sacar la piedra, pero cuando estuvo en contacto unos rayos lo golpearon. Hikari antes de ser impactada se teletransporta enfrente de naruto

Hikari: crees que soy estúpida, y que lo iba deja así nomás.- procede a darle una patada de la cual naruto se cubre- parece que la paz te volvió más estúpido.

Naruto: tenía que intentarlo- naruto desaparece y aparece detrás de hikari con un rasengan pero antes de impactar, ella se dispersa en mil esferas de luz. Se empieza a ensamblar enfrente del rubio que estaba asombrado.

Hikari lanza tres rayos, mientras el original a duras penas esquiva el ataque, los clones desaparecen. Naruto procede a hacer el _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, _los cuales empiezan a atacar con todo a la usuaria de la luz, quien esquiva y destruye los clones con muchísima facilidad. Hasta que en un monto dos clones atrapan sus pies saliendo de la tierra, mientras el original dispara una _Bijudama._

Hikari con una mano destruye la bola de bestia con cola, y la explosión destruye a muchos clones, aunque al naruto original no le hace daño, a naruto se le muestra una expresión de cansado.

Hikari: te gusto ese truco, porque este te encantara.- Hikari levanta el dedo índice y de el sale una pequeña esfera de luz, la cual emite ondas en forma de circulo que golpean en todas direcciones, destruyendo a los clones y lastimando a naruto-. _Magia de Luz: Ondas indular de diosa de la galaxia_.

Naruto se estrella contra el trono y mientras se recupera, mira fijamente la expresión de tranquilidad y alegría que siente Hikari, sobre todo no se la nota ni un poco cansada. Sin hacer muchas preguntas naruto empieza a sacar dos brazos de kurama y forma un Rasen Shuriken.

Naruto: [kurama encontraste alguna debilidad que podamos usar]. – pero no había respuesta, Hikari nota esto y se empieza a reír.

Hikari: quieres hablar con el zorro, una lástima que en este lugar él no puede hablar. Esta es una cueva donde el chakra es absorbido, y la piedra de kaguya aumenta exponencialmente la velocidad, cada rasengan que uses consume mucho poder, per….

Antes de que la albina siga hablando naruto le lanza el shuriken de viento, pero esta chica lo desvía un golpe haciéndolo chocar contra una pared de la montaña y dejando un agujero. Pero antes que pueda reaccionar naruto y tres clones la rodean a Hikari. Esta se teletransporta enfrente del original, pero un clon impulsa a naruto y este conecta una patada que mueve a la chica de ojos rojos. Hikari crea una lanza la corta la panza a penas, mientras en una milésima de segundo aparece atrás con una golpe, pero naruto reacciona y tapa el golpe, con los puños chocando. Naruto sostiene la mano de la maga y crea un rasengan con la otra, mientras que Hikari dispara un rayo. Pero antes de golpear naruto aparece arriba y golpea con el rasengan.

Naruto: espero que te guste mi truco también ahhhh.

Vuelve desaparecer en un montón de esferas, que rearman a la mujer, pero esta vez quedaron flotando las esferas.

Hikari: qué lindo ataque, pero en un futuro harás mejores en futuro o no. Espero que te hayas despedido de todos, di bumm.- seguido a esto todas las esferas explotan haciendo volar a naruto. La misma montaña empieza a derrumbarse- Eso debió de doler, está bien me parece que ya se terminó la diversión. Fue corto, pero sino fuera en esta cueva, hubiera durado más la batalla y sería más difícil.

La piedra empezó a flotar y brillar intensamente.

Hikari: parece que ya empezó, quieres ver fuegos artificiales?- con un movimiento de dedos muchas letras en un idioma que naruto no podía leer, empiezas a salir de la piedra.

Naruto:[Adiós Kurama].- de la palma de naruto brota muchísimo chakra, y abre el sello de su panza. Cómo podía el rubio se acercaba a la piedra, perdía sangre por los impactos de la magia y ahora el chakra de kurama salía de su cuerpo.- A pesar de que nos llevamos bien al final siempre estuviste ahí, curándome cuando me lastimaban, al principio porque no querías que muera, quizá en algún momento viste que valía y en la guerra me cediste tu poder. Nunca creí que fueras un demonio, estuviste solo como yo y luego me encontraste a mí, y ahora podrás volver a la libertad.- Naruto se acercaba cada vez mas a la piedra mientras dejaba un camino de sangre- no odies a los humanos, los hay de todos los tipos malos y bueno- Naruto abrazo a la piedra con un gran sonrisa, y el chakra del kyubi formó un zorro con una expresión triste- sé que me dirías adiós- la piedras casi se terminó de romper, y Hikari apoyó su mano en ella- Yo no cumpliré mi sueño, pero tú puedes cumplir el tuyo.

Hikari: conmovedor.- decía con falsa empatía- y patético.

La piedra absorbió a ambos, y luego generó una explosión que arrasó toda la montaña. Sasuke que estaba con el Susano activado la resistió por poco. Pasaron los minutos y el Uchiha llego a donde había sido la explosión, y también donde kurama se regenera.

Sasuke: Y Naruto

Kurama: se fue y dudo que vaya a volver.-decía con tristeza en su rostro-.

Sasuke: murió?.- se le notaba que estaba sintiendo la pérdida-

Kurama: no lo creo. Además terminó como lo fue, un héroe.- decía mirando al cielo.

A los días, se hizo el funeral de naruto, el cual fue gigantesco todas las aldeas y los Bijus participaron. Sintiendo fuerte la muerte del héroe guerra. Kakashi, Gaara, Tsunade, Iruka, Killer Bee y Hasta Sasuke le dedicaron unas palabras.

La tumba se hizo a lado de la tumba de Jiraya. Y un monumento se alzó enfrente de la torre del hokage.

Así termino la historia de Naruto el Heroe del mundo ninja. Bueno la historia de Naruto el héroe del mundo ninja término, pero la de Naruto recién había arrancado, aunque no sería para nada igual que la que había pasado en Konoha


	3. Nuevo Mundo

**Ninguno de los dos animes/mangas me corresponde, sino a Mashima y Kishimoto **

**Nuevo Mundo **

Naruto abría los ojos, apreciaba lentamente que estaba en medio de un bosque, los rayos de luz le deban en la cara, por su ropa desgarrada se podía sentir una brisa. Hikari estaba parada enfrente de él mirando a la nada. El rubio se levanta del suelo como puede, intentado ponerse a la defensiva. Dentro de su cuerpo sentía un ardor, como si sus venas se quemaran.

Hikari: sientes que te prendes fuego, es normal.- suelta una pequeña sonrisa- en este mundo el chakra no existe

Naruto queda impresionado, ese ardor significaba que jamás iba a poder usar ninjutsu, y más aún había cambiado de mundo, sin chakra era imposible volver.

Naruto: dónde estamos?.

Hikari: esto es el reino de Fiore. Un mundo mágico, aquí no existen ninjas sino magos.

Naruto y porque me trajiste? Si vas a atacarme hazlo ya.

Hikari: matarte jaja- suelta una carcajada la chica de ojos rojos- no niño tu eres parte de algo más grande, estuve más de 50 años en tu mundo esperando la oportunidad de traerte.- Hikari empieza a desaparecer en rayos de luz- nos vemos en 200 o 300 años.

Cuando termina de desaparecer, deja caer una pequeña piedra, de color naranja y blanco. Naruto toma la piedra y se la queda mirando, sentía una presencia familiar. Y así queda horas tras horas, mirando fijamente.

Naruto: ahhhhh que hagooo.- dice rascándose la cabeza y dejándose caer al piso-.

Las horas pasaron, y naruto solo contemplaba el cielo, primero de dia, y después de noche. Sus ojos estaban vacíos no sabía ni como empezar, a donde ir y ni que hacer, por un momento pensó que más fácil era que Hikari lo mate.

La noche ya había caído, aunque naruto seguía mirando al cielo sin saber que hacer, hasta que una enorme silueta pasa a toda velocidad, haciendo que una gran cantidad de hojas se desprendan de los arboles, el rubio es tapado por ellas. A pesar de eso ni se inmuto, parecido rendido a no hacer nada, pero en ese momento una gran luz cae del cielo, choca a kilómetros del ninja, iluminado toda la noche.

Naruto: que fue eso.- el rubio se levantó, y salió disparado para ese lugar-

Quizás naruto estaba confundido y había perdido su espíritu, pero él no dejaría morir a la gente. La velocidad de shinobi era mucha a pesar de haber cambiado de mundo, su fuerza física se mantenía. Después de estar una hora atravesando arboles llega a un sendero, con una decoración en los muros que la limitaban del bosque, al final se podía ver un gran resplandor.

En cuestión de minutos llega al gran resplandor, pero cuando ve que lo producía, la cara del rubio queda espantada. Era una ciudad, o lo que quedaba de ella, envuelta en fuego. Sus edificios eran escombros y el suelo estaba lleno de cuerpos, calcinados en su mayoría, la desesperación invadía el habiente.

Naruto: Kage no Jutsu.-quiso a hacer clones, pero nada paso- Maldición, tendré que hacerlo de otra forma- sin pensarlo el rubio corre por toda la ciudad, pateando puertas, gritando, escalando a lugares altos en busca de alguien.

Pero pasaron las horas, y no encontró rastro de vida. Rendido se sentó en una fuerte, mirando a la nada, no llevaba un día y ya había tenido un fracaso en este mundo.

¿?: Auxilioooooooooooo.-una voz masculina se escuchó a lo lejos.

El ojiazul fue en esa dirección, destruyo la puerta que obstruía el camino. Lo vio, como un tipo adolecente de pelo azul se encontraba tapado debajo unas rocas, solo se podía ver de su torce para arriba. Se le acerca, pero sus ojos ya no tenían vida, naruto baja la cabeza con tristeza de no haber llegado a tiempo, ve en ese momento que su mano apuntaba en dirección a un agujero en la pared.

El ninja sigue esta dirección, se encuentra con una mujer de misma edad de pelo negro. Estaba gravemente herida, parte de su cuerpo estaba chamuscada, respirando a duras penas intenta decir unas palabras, pero no se entendía. naruto se acerca a ella, y con mucho cuidado la levanta, esta intenta hablar.

¿?: Donde…. Aaah.. eta Raid.- como pudo decía esto, pero seguido de eso empezó a toser fuerte-.

Naruto: descansa, no gastes tu fuerza, sino no te pondrás bien-el rubio le daba una sonrisa, quizás él estaba seguro si la podía salvar, pero no quería ponerla mal. La mujer asiente y cierra los ojos.

No tenía idea donde ir, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, pero tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Extrañamente desde que entro a la ciudad se sintió observado, quizás no tenía su chakra o a Kurama, pero percibía esas cosas. Así que salió de inmediato de esa casa, buscado la persona que lo observaba, recorriendo la ciudad con el miedo de que las heridas de la mujer no sean tratadas a tiempo. Naruto llega a la fuente donde se encontraba sentado, en ese lugar estaba un viejo de test marrón claro con muchas canas, quien estaba parado enfrente de la fuente con sus manos atrás de la espalda, este llevaba una túnica blanca que cubría su cuerpo entero. Lo recibió con una mirada fría, y ni se inmuto ante la imagen de la chica gravemente herida.

Naruto: Necesita ayuda urgente va a morir.- naruto se encontraba tan desesperado que ni el nombre le preguntó.

¿?: no te esfuerces niño, morirá dentro de poco.- sus ojos no reflejaban preocupación alguna.

Naruto: como puedes decir eso, hay que ayudarla.-naruto sentía un gran poder que emitía ese viejo.- haré lo que sea, no importa si para eso tengo pelear contra usted.

¿?: Enserio te crees capaz de aguantar más de un minuto contra mi.- todo el alrededor se empieza a congelar lentamente, pero antes que llegue a naruto, el viejo se sonríe y para- ja de todas formas no dije que no iba a ayudar, solo que morirá de todas formas.- al rubio no le gusto ese comentario, pero se sintió aliviado de lo iba a ayudar a curar las heridas de la chica.- Sígueme niño.

Naruto y el viejo caminaron por los resto de la ciudad, hasta salir y llegar al bosque, se adentraron en el mismo. Ninguno de los dos se miraba, y aunque naruto estaba muy preocupado, el anciano no parecía perder la calma que tenía en ningún momento. Después de caminar por quince minutos, llegan a una cabaña escondida entre muchos árboles. Dentro de esta el rubio acuesta a la mujer en una cama, y el viejo saca de un mueble unos frascos con hierbas.

¿?: Niño te vistes raro, de dónde eres?.- pregunta mientras mezcla las hierbas.

Naruto: Yo soy de otro mundo.- le habían pasaron muchas cosas malas, pero naruto aún seguía siendo descuidado en lo que contaba- soy de una tierra donde hay ninjas, pero una maga de este mundo me ataco y me trajo aquí, y en este lugar mis poderes no funciona, así que no se cómo volver a casa.

¿?: Ninjas? Eso es raro.- el viejo quedo pensando, magos en este mundo hay muchos, pero tan poderosos como para viajas entre mundo o quizás dimensiones, no conocía alguien con tal poder-. Oye me puedes decir el nombre de esa maga?

Naruto: Hikari, usaba poderes de luz, es más su cuerpo estaba hecho de luz.-el rubio de su bolsillo saca el fragmento rojo y blanco- me trajo con una piedra, pero se destruyó y solo quedo esto. Por cierto cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Trifón- seguido a esto tomo el fragmento de las manos de naruto, y le dio la infusión de hierbas- colócala por todas las heridas, no te preocupes no sentirá dolor, ya que esta desmayada por el mismo- Trifón se sienta y analiza la piedra, pasa unos minutos- Terminaste.- el rubio afirma con la cabeza- yo también, por lo visto esto no contiene ninguna magia especial, quizás por se encuentra incompleta- el shinobi agacha la cabeza- pero tiene algo raro, está floreciendo vida en este fragmento.

Naruto: Vida pero eso es imposible, los bebés no viene de piedras o eso me explicaron.- dice rascándose la barbilla-.

Trifón: Eres un idiota.- dice sin prestarle atención al rubio, quien le había salido una gota en la cabeza- Me refiero que en este fragmento se concentran dos energías diferentes, que están generando una vida nueva.- trifón toma aire- pero probablemente estés muerto para cuando nazca, porque esto recién nacerá en unos 300 o 400 años.

Naruto: Ehhhhh.-dice el rubio sorprendido- eso es mucho tiempo.- el rubio se hecha al suelo.

Trifon: Para un humano si.- el viejo voltea y mira a naruto- ahora descansa un poco, mañana me pagaras por ayudarte a ti y esa chica.

Naruto: Y ella cuando se repondrá?

Trifón: ya me estaba preguntando si te interesaba, que no preguntaste nada más. La verdad no creo que sobreviva, tiene heridas muy graves y quemaduras graves.- el viejo piensa- pero si me dé casualidad sobrevive, quizás unos nueve meses o un año.

Naruto: Oye no es que olvide, confió que tus medicinas la curaran.- dice el rubio con una sonrisa-.

Trifón: duerme de una vez.- seguido a esto apaga las velas de la cabaña-.

En el sueño de Naruto, vemos todo oscuridad, en una forma densa que rodea toda la atmósfera, y en el medio de ella podemos ver que en una esfera de luz está Hikari.

Hikari: y que tal tu primer día en tu nuevo mundo?.- en un tono de burla

Naruto: Tú.- La rabia se apodera del cuerpo de naruto y se lanza contra la maga. Pero esta rápidamente esquiva sus ataque- Malditaaa.- la energía oscura empieza a brotar de su cuerpo-.

Hikari: Así me recibes cariño- dice sacándole la lengua- esa es la maldición que te tienes.- la albina se pone seria, atraviesa la espesura de oscuridad, y toma por el cuello a Naruto levantándolo- Escuchame bien tu calvario recién comienza, esa energía oscura, se llama Antimagia, y es tu maldición- ella se sonríe- Algún día pelearemos de nuevo.- lo suelta y le acierta un golpe en el estómago, que deja sin aire y de rodillas al rubio- Recuerdas que dijiste que querías estar solo, espero que se te graven esas palabras porque lo estarás por mucho tiempo.

Naruto quedo impactado en el suelo, intentaba asimilar lo que le pasaba como podía. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar siente un golpe en la cabeza. Era trifon que lo levantó con un bastonazo, se podía ver que tenía una mirada seria.

Trifón: Que paso niño? Estuviste gritando toda la noche.- se podía ver su expresión de cansancio-.

Naruto: tuve una pesadilla muy real.- el rubio se puso de pie- Pero no importa, pero que es lo debo hacer para pagarte el favor?

Trifón noto que naruto no estaba de humor, así que pensó un segundo y le respondió: será sencillo hoy, tendrás limpiar los escombros de la ciudad intenta buscar todo lo que se pueda salvar, deberías arrancar por la biblioteca.- ah naruto le parecía aburrido nunca fue de leer mucho, es más cuando Kakashi le dijo que para ser Jounin tenía que leer un montón, quiso huir del lugar-. Yo por lo tanto iré a buscar medicina al bosque y después te ayudo.

Naruto se dirigió para la ciudad, no le tardo llegar, le tardo encontrar la biblioteca. Era un trabajo desagradable, no por tener que encontrar libros en los escombros, el lugar tenía un olor a muerte y los cuerpos en descomposición. El rubio solo quería terminar, y salir de ahí.

En su búsqueda encontró muchos libros de magia, los cuales quiso ojear para ver si encontraba eso de la Antimagia, pero entre el olor, que leía lento y no quería que se vuelva de noche, decidió guardarlo y seguir leyendo en la casa de trifón. Naruto termina y sale de la biblioteca con una bolsa llena de libros, se dirigía para el bosque hasta que siente unas voces.

¿?: oye tu muchacho que llevas ahí.- decía un hombre grandote de tes blanca, pelo negro y ojos café, que llevaba un martillo, tenían unas armaduras de madera que tapaban su cuerpo, además tenía unos cinco soldados vestidos como el pero llevaban hachas y espadas- No importa después de matarte, veré que llevas. Ataquenlo.

Los soldados se lanzan, pero naruto esquiva con facilidad sus estocadas. Uno intenta apuñalarlo pero este lo esquiva y le pega un golpe en medio de la cara haciéndolo volar. Después de esto tira, la bolsa con los libros y toma la espada del bandido.

Naruto: quizás no tengo chakra, pero no lo necesito para darles una paliza a unos bandidos.- los bandidos se lanzan pero naruto, esquiva a todos y le da un corte en el pie a uno, seguido de una patada que lo deja inconsciente- la verdad es que son débiles mi fuerza física basta para sacarlo de combate.- sin mucho esfuerzo corre y apuñala uno en pie, lo golpea en la pera haciendo que vuele- ustedes dos quieren seguir?

Los otros soldados se largan a correr pero antes que puedan salir de la calle, el más grande golpea el aire con su martillo, del cual aparece un círculo mágico, y la tierra empieza a romperse en dirección de los soldados que intentaban escapar, tapandolos de rocas y matándolos al instante.

¿?: Eso es lo que se merecen los cobardes.- decía satisfecho de su acción- ahora sigues tú, o también te puedo ofrecer trabajar para mí, solo tienes que matar a esas basuras.

Naruto se molesta de sobre manera: prefiero morir antes que trabajar para un idiota como tu.- naruto se lanza contra el tipo.

¿?: si es lo que quieres, por mí no hay problema.- el tipo golpea el suelo con su martillo y la tierra se destruye alrededor de naruto- por cierto me llamo Gus el destructor de montañas, es bueno que sepas el nombre de quien te va a matar.

Naruto es elevado por los aires, pero empieza a saltar de roca en roca hasta llegar a gus y le conecta una patada en el cuello, que mueve un poco al bandido. Este responde con un martillazo que golpea a naruto y este sale volando por el aire.

Gus: listo.- dice sobándose el cuello.

Pero naruto a toda velocidad aparece enfrente suyo golpea su pecho. Gus se ríe y le dice "crees que eso me va a lastimar", pero naruto no escucha, golpea una y otra, hasta que su armadura se rompe en pedazos.

Gus: que molesto pequeña mosca rubia. – estaba a punto de aplastar a naruto con un martillazo, pero el ninja lo golpea antes y lo hace volar- ahhhh.

Gus cae y su martillo cae arriba de su mano fracturandolo. Naruto se sienta en el piso por el dolor que sentía, la adrenalina de la batalla no le hizo sentir el dolor, pero ahora llego todo justo. Pasaron unos minutos que ambos se miraban, hasta que Gus tomo su martillo y lo uso para levantarse.

Gus: te daré una muerte horrible, _Entierro de arena movediza._\- el suelo debajo de naruto se volvió arena y empezó a tragar al rubio que nada podía hacer, debido al dolor y cansancio de la batalla-. Ajajajaja morirás como todo este pueblo- pero gus paso de reírse a que expulse mucha sangre por la boca, y su estómago estaba congelado, delante suyo estaba Trifón con su puño envuelto en magia de hielo.

Trifón: _Ice no Tekke.-_ Seguido de mandar a volar a Gus, pisa el martillo y lo congela, para terminar rompiéndolo- Ya no molestaras con tu repugnante olor.


	4. Magia

**Ninguno de los dos animes/mangas me corresponde, sino a Mashima y Kishimoto**

**Magia**

Paso media hora del incidente con Gus, y naruto se encontraba sentado en la fuente, este estaba siendo regañado por el viejo Trifon.

Trifon: eres un idiota o qué? como vas a enfrentar a esos bandidos sin armas o magia?

Naruto: oh te preocupas por mí- le dice en tono burlón- hubiera ganado, él estaba muy confiado de su magia y su cuerpo no aguantaba golpes

Trifon: si eres idiota, me imagino como el hubieras pegado estando sepultado en arena movediza.- el anciano se da un golpe en la frente- volvamos a la cabaña

Ambos se fueron, caminando mientras caía el ocaso, pero naruto tenía muchas dudas que se quería responder, aunque estaba cansado de dormir muy poco.

Naruto: oye Ji-chan que le paso a esta ciudad?

Trifon: me olvidado de decirte en que situación esta este mundo. En pocas palabras el mundo está en un confrontación entre dragones y humanos.

Naruto: ehhhh dragones, como hacen para luchar con eso?.

Trifon: no luchan, es una carnicería, los dragones devoran a los humanos y si están aburrido simplemente destruyen sus ciudades.- el anciano decía esto mientras apretaba su puño-. Ciertamente hay algunos que ayudan a los humanos, pero esas bestias son todas iguales y yo lo viví, no se puede lograr una paz entre ellos y los humanos.

El silencio pone tenso el ambiente, el rubio recordó con esas palabras todos los problemas del mundo ninja, las peleas constantes entre las aldeas, el odio a los bijus, madara y mucho más. También en sus recuerdos estaban sus dudas si era verdadera la paz, quizás eso no lo sabía, pero sabe todos los lazos que formo son reales y eternos

Naruto se lleva las manos a la cabeza, y con mucha tranquilidad le responde: De donde yo vengo, costo mucho llegar a la paz, y siempre se tuvo ese perjuicio de que eran demonios a los bijus y sus carceleros, yo era el carcelero de uno y nadie me quiso al principio por eso. Pero después las personas empezaron a llegar a mi vida cambio, también mi forma de pensar.- naruto hace una pequeña pausa y trifon se queda mirándolo- me di cuenta que no tenía que ser un carcelero, sino un amigo de Biju y lo hice, y ahora que no está conmigo siento mucho su ausencia.-naruto sonríe-. Quizás podamos lograr esa paz y amistad aquí también, además no creo que sean los dragones los únicos malos quizás lo humanos también tengan parte de culpa en esto.

Trifon: (interesante este niño).-se encoje en sus hombros- quizás tu mundo pero esto es diferente y las cosas no son tan sencillas de lograr aquí.- el viejo se frena, y queda mirando a las ruinas de la ciudad- Yo defendía esta ciudad, hace ya más de 3 años.- el tono de trifon se cambia a uno más melancólico- Pero quise buscar una forma de ayudar a que se defiendan solos por si un día yo caía, y sabes la encontré, en un tierra lejana de aquí, hay una mujer que le dicen la reina de los dragones, ella invento una magia llamada Dragón Slayer.- una lagrima cae por su mejilla- pero llegue tarde, muy tarde.

El resto del viaje hacia la casa fue en silencio, naruto tenía muchas dudas, pero no quería hacerle más preguntas a trifon. Cuando llegaron el rubio le pasó una vez más la infusión a la mujer para sanar sus heridas.

Naruto: tengo bastante que leer, pero estoy cansado.

Trifon: debes comer naruto, desde la mañana no has comido nada.-dice dejando un plato con verduras- mañana tienes otro día de trabajo

Naruto: no me gustan verduras.- trifon le responde con un simple "jodete"- (es cierto hace casi una mañana no como, y por más que sentí hambre, no me sentí débil).

La noche cayo, naruto se durmió. Aunque otra vez, su sueño estaba todo rodeado de oscuridad, el rubio intentaba huir de ella pero no podía. De las oscuridad sale Hikari.

Hikari: aprovecha tu tiempo que la maldición aun no arranco.

Y otra Trifon lo levanta, con un golpe: Otra vez tuviste una pesadilla.

Naruto: si.- el ninja agacha la cabeza- que debo hacer hoy.

Y así arranco otro día en el que naruto tuvo que limpiar escombros, destruir estructuras. Lo raro es que la cantidad de cadáveres había disminuido, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, quizás los bandidos los habían robado. Al regresar a la cabaña estaba parado en el patio, al sentir la presencia del rubio.

Trifon: _Hiryu no Hōkō_.- Naruto es golpeado a penas por el rugido de hielo que congela parte del pie- Bueno no estuvo tan mal

Naruto: aaah que te pasa.- Trifon se acerca, y descongela el pie del shinobi- porque hiciste eso.-reclama el rubio-

Trifon: ja ja quería ver si estabas atento.-el viejo levanta a naruto del suelo- es una prueba para ver si puedes aprender magia, o creías que te ibas a defender a golpes de los poderes mágicos.

La noche transcurrió, y naruto volvió a tener pesadillas. Y esto se repitió por unos días. hasta que un día después de una semana, en la cabaña, trifon se le acerco con una propuesta.

Trifon: naruto este último tiempo no has parado de tener pesadilla, siempre habla de una energía oscura que te rodea, quieres contarme?

Naruto: ahhh es el mismo sueño ya hace rato, una energía oscura me rodea, pero no me ataca, y en ese momento aparece Hikari, burlándose.- el rubio hace un pequeño silencio- que dentro de poco tendré una maldición y que aproveche este tiempo.

Trifon: Energía oscura creo que escuche algo de eso, dame tiempo que investigo.- el usuario de magia de hielo se tocó la barbilla- pero antes eh decidido enseñarte Magia.

Naruto: Magia, pero porque decidiste ahora enseñarme?.

Trifon: tengo un pedido para vos, y no lo vas a poder hacer sin magia.-empieza a caminar a la salir de la cabaña- además quizás te sirva para descubrir que esa energía oscura.

Naruto lo sigue, una vez fuera de la casa, el viejo se para enfrente del rubio. Trifon: bueno, lección número uno "Esquivar",_ Ice no Tekken. _

Naruto: espera que?.

Así naruto empezó a saltar para esquivar los puños de hielo, actividad que se mantuvo por más de unas dos horas, hasta que el rubio exhausto cae al suelo, al verlo así trifon se le acerca lentamente.

Trifon: bien bien.- dice desactivando el puño de hielo- para poder usar de manera mas optima las habilidad del Dragon Slayer, te servirá de mucho una buena capacidad física, por lo viste lo tienes.

Naruto: no viste mi batalla contra los bandidos, use pura fuerza viejo idiota.-decía furioso el rubio-

Trifon: bueno me quería divertir un rato, por no dejarme dormir.- soltaba una pequeña risa, era la primera vez que naruto lo veía reí, por lo general siempre estaba pensativo-

Las semanas pasaron y naruto aún seguía con pesadillas. Pero ya era más difícil aguantar los días, por la mañana trabajaba en la ciudad, a la tarde entrenaba de una manera fuerte, ya que trifon lo hacía pararse en un rio helado e intentar congelarlo o hacer que se lance de árboles para amortiguar sus caídas con hielo, sin contar la veces que lo hacía esquivar.

Otra vez en el sueño del rubio, estaba en una habitación, donde lo tapaba la energía oscura, pero esta vez no estaba Hikari molestándolo.

¿?: No caeré, voy a luchar por mis convicciones hasta el final

Naruto: esa no es la voz de Hikari, quien es?

A lo lejos se podía apreciar la figura de una mujer, que estaba montada arriba de un dragón. Naruto corrió hacia esas figuras, aunque la energía lo perseguía, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca pudo ver la espalda de la mujer, pero antes de llegar se despierta abruptamente.

Aunque esta vez era de noche, el ojiazul miro para todos lados y noto que no estaba trifon. Lo empezó a buscar por la cabaña, pero nada, solo estaba él y la mujer que aún no daba rastro de mejora. El sale de la casa buscándolo, y ve que a lo lejos del bosque había una luz, el rubio la sigue por 10 minuto y llega al lugar de donde se emitia, quedo sorprendido con la escena que vio. Era Trifon que estaba cavando tumbas, al lado del estaba una pila de muertes.

Naruto: Trifon que es… esto

El viejo no le presta atención y sigue cavando la tumba, naruto quiso llamar su atención pero nada, parecía estar en trance, y su cara solo reflejaba. El rubio dejo de intentar llamar su atención, para ponerse a hacer una tumba con, y asi estuvo por unas horas.

Trifon: los odio.- sin mirar a naruto y su vos se fragmentaba- me avergüenzan.

Naruto: a quién?

Trifon: los dragones.-él toma un respiro para tranquilizarse, pero de todas formas las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos- esta gente era inocente, no habían hecho nada ni la posibilidad de defenderse tenían.- la tristeza pasa a furia por parte de trifon- ellos creían en que se podía convivir humanos y dragones.

El anciano cae de rodillas, y naruto se acerca, intentado consolarlo pero no hubo forma. Terminaron las tumbas, y volviendo por el bosque en silencio, hasta llegar a la cabaña. Trifon se queda a 20 metros de naruto mirándolo.

Naruto: oye viejo todo bien?

Trifon: atácame naruto.

Naruto: no quiero hacer eso, porque lo haría?

Trifon: QUE ME ATAQUES TE DIGO.-le grita a el rubio-

Naruto se lanza hacia él, intentado conectar puños y patadas, pero todas fueron bloqueadas con facilidad por el viejo que se movía muy rápido para su edad. Pero el ninja no se rinde y quiere darle un puñetazo, aunque antes de impactar este es detenido por trifon, quien lo sostiene y le conecta dos golpes en la panza.

Trifon: eso nomas puedes hacer, usa la magia que te enseñe.- decía con mucho enojo- acaso no aprendiste nada?.- seguido a esto le da una patada que lo manda a volar.

Como puedo el rubio se levantó, esto no era normal, si tifón era muy duro pero ahora lo estaba atacando sin importar nada: Quieres magia pues eso te dare.- Naruto convierte en hielo su puño y se lanza hacia el- _Ice no Tekken_

Pero Trifon sin mucho problemas detiene su ataque, y aprieta su mano haciendo que el shinobi haga una mueca de dolor.

Naruto: estas muy cerca.- El convierte una de sus manos en un ala de hielo- toma esto _Hiryu no Gokugeki._\- este ataque hace volar a trifon- aún hay más _Hiryu no Hōkō._

El rugido iba a golpearlo, pero cuando había llegado a trifon este se lo come, y sin esforzase aterriza sin recibir daño alguno. Naruto queda anonadado ante las habilidades mostradas por el mago anciano.

Trifon: que hielo tan patético.- decía con desprecio- _Hiryu no Hōkō_.- el rugido de trifon era cuatro veces más grande que el del rubio, este último intenta comer el hielo de su maestro pero no puede y es golpeado de lleno, haciendo que se choque con una arbol- enserio niño creías que te ibas a poder comer mi rugido, te falta mucho y esta paliza te la llevas porque no estas concentrado con el estudio de tu magia.- el anciano crea alas de hielo las cuales lo envuelven- _Hiryu_ _no uroko(Escamas del dragón de hielo).- _las alas se abren abruptamente, largando proyectiles que se clavan en naruto enterrándolo en el tronco del árbol, y haciendo que grite de dolor- esta vez no curare tus herida, por tus pesadillas no le estas dando atención a tu entrenamiento, no dejare que salgas afuera para que te mate algún bandido o dragón.-el viejo hace un silencio y con una mirada fría le dice- si no mejoras, te asesinare a ti y a la chica está adentro.

Seguido a esto trifon vuelve a entrar a la cabaña, dejando a naruto clavado al árbol, con dolor por sus heridas y con preocupación por la seguridad de la chica.


	5. La primera misión

**La primera misión **

Después de la decisión de Trifon de intensificar el entrenamiento a naruto no le dio tiempo ni de descanso, casi todas las mañanas el anciano lo atacaba, a la tarde cavaba tumbas y a la noche le volvía a dar una paliza. Pero no término ahí su desventura, las pesadillas siguieron, casi ni podía dormir.

Naruto: maldición.- decía naruto que estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, tenía bastantes lastimaduras y estaba sin remera- ni que fuera como si quisiera aprender esta magia, ya ni dormir puedo.

Al costado del árbol había dejado una mochila, contenía en ella los libros de hechicería que encontró en la biblioteca, medio rendido y sin muchas ganas naruto se sienta a leer. Y así estuvo toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, trifon se levantó dispuesto a atacar al rubio, como todas las mañanas.

Trifon: listo para el entrenamiento niño.- el rubio lo esperaba de frente- _Hiryu no Hōkō__ – el rubio esquiva rápido este movimiento- ohh esquivaste, estuviste practicando._

_Naruto: Hice algo mejor que eso, __Hiryu no Hōkō.- __El rugido era más fuerte que antes, aunque trifon recibe el impacto sin mucho problema - es el momento __Hiryu no Tekken.- _Naruto salta por arriba del rugido-.

En aire el ex ninja siente un dolor, sin Kurama curando sus heridas era difícil mantener este ritmo de entrenamiento por más que tenga una resistencia elevada. Descolocándolo y cayendo al costado de trifon.

Trifon: Muy bien, pero te falta aún.

El viejo levanta a naruto del piso y lo lleva dentro de su casa. El rubio se había desmayado del cansancio, puede dormir después de pesadillas.

LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Naruto: Que paso? Me duele todo, hasta cosas que no sabía que podían doler.- Observa su estómago- Tan acostumbrado a que me sanes kurama, espero que estes bien compañero porque te extraño.

Trifon: Naruto tengo una misión para ti, pero debes prepárate y esperar a tu compañera.

Naruto: compañera?.

Trifon: si esta chica, no falta mucho para que despierte. Pero a ti te falta mucho para puedas usar perfectamente esta magia.- el anciano apunta con su dedo afuera- Ve a entrenar y no vuelvas hasta la noche.

Naruto obedece toma los libros y sale para un lago con muchas más tranquilidad por trifon, se lo veía más calmado.

_Ya en el lago naruto empezó a entrenar su capacidad física y magia, cuando no podía más se dedicaba a leer, las horas pasaban y trifon se acercó dónde estaba él._

_Trifon: congela el lago, cuando puedas hacer eso te dejare comer bien, mientras tanto solo comerás lo necesario._

_El anciano le deja un plato de comida que era poca para lo que acostumbraba a comer el rubio, a diferencia de sus anteriores maestro como Jiraiya, Kakashi o la rana, este era mucho más brutal con su entrenamiento. Pero no lo podía culpar este mundo estaba en constante guerra de todos contra todos._

_Naruto: Bandido atacan humanos, dragones atacan humanos o humanos atacan dragones. Esto es diferente a el mundo ninja que todos solucionaron sus peleas por un enemigo común._

_Esos pensamiento invadían la mente del rubio, esto era diferente apenas asimilaba que podía usar magia._

_Naruto: como estarán mis amigos, yo pedí esto soledad y el destino me la dio.- El mira el cielo.- Es verdad no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos._

_El rubio dio su ultimo bocado y siguió entrenando. _

_A la mañana siguiente, naruto se despierta dentro de la casa y sin mediar mucha palabra trifon le dice que se desmayó de nuevo. No tiene tiempo a recuperarse bien pero volvió a salir para entrenarse._

_Pasaron los días y se volvía repetir la situación, mientras intentaba congelar el lado, era bastante difícil, pero no se hacía mucho problema al menos así podía dormir. Una de esas noche Naruto estaba exhausto, pero no se había desmayado así que decidió volver a la casa. _

_Al llegar estaba la chica ahí, sentada mirando fijamente la ventana que daba con lago. Naruto se alegró de verla despierta, era una buena noticia. _

_Naruto: Hola _

_¿?: Hola, quién eres?. _

_El rubio busco a trifon por la casa, pero no estaba así que salió disparado donde él sabía que estaría, no sin antes decirle a la chica que se quede en reposo._

_Naruto: esto alegrara al viejo._

_Al llegar al cementerio, veía que estaba ahí trifon en su soledad de cada noche. _

_Naruto: Viejo tengo una noticia._

_Trifon: Naruto no me gusta que vengas aquí.- él dirige levemente su mirada al rubio- Pudiste congelar el lago?._

_Naruto: mejor que eso, la chica despertó. _

_Trifon deja caer la pala, se acerca a naruto: esto es un muy buena noticia, necesito que termines tu entrenamiento lo antes posible. _

_Naruto: puede no pensar en el entrenamiento sensei. _

_Ambos vuelve a la cabaña, y trifon se acerca a la chica._

_Naruto sonriente le dice: este viejo con cara de pocos amigos, te curo, se llama viejo._

_Trifon: me llamo trifon, y tu cómo te llamas?_

_¿?: Mia… creo no lo recuerdo bien._

_Trifon: que recuerdas?_

Mia: recuerdo estar en una casa y ver una sombra gigante en el cielo.- la chica mira sus manos vendadas- fuego mucho fuego.

La chicas empieza a llorar, mientras naruto se acerca a abrazarla y intentar calmarla.

Naruto: tranquila todo está bien.

Mia: sabes de mi familia? Dónde está mi familia. Decía mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Naruto miro a trifon, sin saber que responderle era una situación difícil como decirle que su familia estaba muerte. El rubio la abraza y estaba por decirle el destino de su familia, pero trifon interrumpe.

Trifon: tu familia está en el reino de dragnof, en la capital.

El rubio quedo anonadado, no pudo hablar y cuando estaba por replicar una simple mirada de trifon basto para callarlo.

Después de un par de horas donde trifon examino a Mia, ella quedo dormida y ambos magos salieron afuera. Ya estaba amaneciendo y naruto miraba el lago.

Naruto: porque le mentiste?

Trifon: querías decirle que sus padres fueron calcinados vivos y que es la última superviviente de esa aldea?.

Naruto agacho la cabeza

Trifon: además quizás no fue tan mentira, dragnof es el imperio más cercano de aquí y tiene todos los registros de aldeas como estas, podrías averiguar su identidad y enviarla con un pariente.

Naruto: y si no tiene ninguno? Yo soy nuevo en este mundo no se ni que es dragnof no vi muchas persona.-Le recrimina naruto- como crees que pueda averiguar eso o si quiera llegar ahí.

Trifon: niño por lo que me contaste estuviste en peores que esta.- el viejo apoya su mano en el hombro de naruto- yo confió en ti.

Naruto se dirige al lago, cuando está enfrente de él, un círculo mágico aparece debajo de sus pies y lentamente empieza a caminar al centro del lago, una vez ahí se sienta y empieza a meditar mientras sus cuerpo seguía utilizando el hechizo de congelar.

En la mente de este recordaba a jiraiya que hubiera hecho el. Una lagrima brotaba de sus ojos, siempre sintió que nunca pudo despedirse bien.

_Jiraiya: ¡en algún momento llegará el día en que todas las personas se entiendan unas a otras! Si no puedo encontrar la respuesta, ¡tú serás quien lo haga!._

La cara de Naruto esboza una sonrisa: si es cierto ero sennin, siempre confiaste en mí y no importa si este no es mi mundo o hay lagartos súper desarrollados, voy a ayudar a traer la paz a este mundo. Y también voy a encontrar mi felicidad.

El lago cada vez se empieza a congelar más, y al lapso de una hora se encontraba completamente congelado, luego de esto naruto cae dormido en él. Trifon acerca al cuerpo y lo carga en su hombro.

Trifon: sorpréndete muchacho, tienes mucha voluntad quizás la suficiente para que junto con ella puedan para esta guerra.

A la mañana siguiente naruto se levanta, ya sin tanto dolor se encontraba vendado y sanado, en la mesa había un verdadero banquete.

Naruto: Comidaaaa

Después de tanto tiempo, comiendo extremadamente poco el rubio se encontraba feliz de poder comer muchísimo. Mientras entra a la casa trifon.

Trifon: al fin despertaste, llevas un día durmiendo, esa dos semanas de entrenamiento fuero exhaustivas.

Naruto: si… la verdad si.- se atragantaba de comida- y que vamos a entrenar ahora?.

Trifon: ahora nada, ya está completo el entrenamiento que puedo darte.

Naruto: asi que ya aprendí magia de hielo, soy el mejor mago del mundo.

Trifon: no y estas muy lejos de eso.- decía mientras naruto chocaba su cabeza contra la mesa- Pero tengo una misión que tienes que hacer.

Naruto: Lo de ir a Dragnof?.

Trifon: En parte sí, pero es un poco más extenso que eso.- el viejo buscaba entre sus ropas algo- necesito que entregues esto al capitán del ejército de dragones y humanos.

Naruto: que esto? información secreta para que tengan ventaja en la guerra.

Trifon: No, es tu carta para que puedas unirte al ejercito de humano y dragones.

Naruto: no tendría que aceptarlo yo primero a eso.

Trifon: te enseñe magia de asesino de dragones para que puedas apoyar al ejército- le reprocha el viejo- la magia que aprendiste es experimental muy pocas personas pudieron aprenderla como tú.

Naruto: y porque no vas tú también a dragnof? Eres más fuerte que yo después de todo.

Trifon: yo me quedare aquí e impediré el paso a los dragones que venga de esta zona.-naruto asiente con la cabeza- hoy por la noche saldrán en una carreta que conseguí, asi que prepara tus cosas.

Todo el día paso, mientras terminaba de aprontar cosas para el viaje, sobre todo libros que le ayudaran a entender un poco más la magia, comida para el viaje y un cuaderno para escribir. A pesar de que el odiaba leer, agraecia que lo obligaron a leer todos esos libros para su promoción de gennin a chunin, aunque le dolia no haber podido llegar a jounin por flojear.

En un momento de la tarde naruto salió a caminar por el bosque, vio como el lago que congelo se derretía poco a poco y sentada al borde del lago estaba Mia, él se acerca para preguntarle cómo estaba.

Naruto: Mia-chan?.

Mia: Naruto-san me alegra de verle despierto y andando.- decía la chica que estaba decaída se le notaba.

Naruto: porque estas deprimida Mía?.

Mia: Enserio se nota?.- naruto responde que si con la cabeza.- disculpe no es mi intención, solo que siento un dolor en el pecho como si me faltara algo, además no tengo mis recuerdo pero si estas quemaduras en el cuerpo que son un recordatorio de algo horrible que paso pero no lo recuerdo.

El rubio agacha la cabeza no podía evitar sentir tristeza perdió seguramente todo, sus padres su familia o amigo para siempre, de cierta forma le hacía acordar a él.

Mia: Trifon-san dice que quizás es mejor no acordarme de estas heridas, que mi mente me está protegiendo del trauma.- decía mientras abrazaba sus pies y miraba el lago congelado enfrente suyo.

Mientras en la cabeza de naruto debatía si contarle la verdad, sería muy doloso pero sabría la verdad y no sufriría si no hay nadie en el imperio donde tienen que ir. Era lo correcto, tenía que hacerlo, también sabia el rubio decir una mentira lleva decir más hasta llegar a un camino sin retorno.

Mia: Pero intento verle el lado bueno, vamos a ir a dragnof y veré mi familia así terminara este dolor.- le decía la chica una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Después de ver esa sonrisa no pudo decirle la verdad, no quería destruirle su única esperanza. Además quizás no estaba mintiendo, puede ser que tenga un pariente en la capital, después de todo este reino era muy grande.

Ambos se levantaron y volvieron a la casa ya estaba por caer la noche y tenían que arrancar la misión. Al llegar la carreta ya estaba ahí tirada por dos caballos y llena de paja, al lado de ella estaba trifon.

Trifon: listo para el viaje? Ya cargue todas sus cosas.

Naruto: parece que estas apurado porque nos vayamos.-Decía naruto que le caía una gota en la cabeza.

Trifon: para nada niño, ayúdame a cargar su comida y hazla durar el viaje es largo.

Una vez todo estaba cargado Mia subió atrás escondida entre la pajas, mientras que naruto estaba esperando adelante preguntándose como iba a hacer para manejar los caballos y pensando que si Lee o Gai estarían aquí ellos tiraría la carreta diciendo cosas de la juventud, siempre fueron muy alegres.

Trifon: Naruto.- decía el viejo, que no lo llamaba mucho por su nombre, él pensaba que se lo había olvidado y por eso le decía niño.- Ten toda tu seriedad en esto, viajaran de noche para poder evitar a los bandidos aunque probablemente los enfrentes ellos contralan todas estas carreteras pero si tienes suerte no les interesara una carreta llena de paja.

Luego de decirle eso, el mago anciano le entrega una túnica para que se camufle y algo de dinero.

Trifon: bueno aquí nos despedimos, fuiste un alumno duro de cabeza y no aprendiste todo como debe ser, pero confió en ti y sé que puedes hacer una diferencia en esta guerra. Termina con todo esto y así podremos traer un poco de paz a este mundo.- naruto asiente con la cabeza- habla con belserion él puede darte información sobre tu problema de aquí, es un gran sabio.

Naruto: gracias viejo sensei, cuídese y lo veré a ver pronto.- le dice con una sonrisa mostrando esa determinación que siempre lo caracterizaba-.

Luego de despedirse el viejo encanto a los caballos y hizo surgir un camino, para que puedas salir del bosque donde estaba la cabaña.


End file.
